hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Montenegro
Montenegro is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Her human name is Milena Valerija Petrović, and she celebrates her birthday on the 13th of July, marking the date she was recognized as an independent state by the Congress of Berlin and the start of one of the first and most popular uprisings against the Axis Powers in Europe. 'Appearance' Montenegro has shoulder length pale brown hair and light violet eyes. She usually wears a bright yellow sleeveless top, blue and white striped shorts, and a blue pair of flats. She wears a short white ribbon on each side of her head. Montenegro also has a thick black pair of reading glasses, due to her extreme far sightedness. Her choice of military uniform is a deep-green jacket with a tall stand-up collar and black cuffs; both featuring gold piping, a pair of brown breeches, tall black boots with white cuffs, short white gloves, a brown shoulder strap slung over her right shoulder, and a short deep-green ribbon with red and gold trim on each side of her head. She often wears a deep-green peaked service cap, adorned with a gold badge. 'Personality and Interests' As a result of her long warrior history, Montenegro is a very firm believer in the law of vendetta, as well as an unwritten code of chivalry that stipulates one must show integrity, dignity, humility, rectitude, bravery, self-sacrifice for the just cause, and respect for others. She can be extremely stubborn, easily worked up, extremely lazy, and occasionally graceless. In spite of all of this, she generally tends to be a rather effervescent and charming young girl. Due to her flighty and rather excitable personality, Montenegro enjoys a wide range of engaging and more physical activities, a prime example of this, being her fascination with the arts. And while she finds herself immersed in all forms of art and self-expression, she is by far the most devoted to dance. The art is so deeply ingrained into her culture, whether it be to celebrate, an attempt to practice her form, or simply on a whim as she goes about her other responsibilties, she'll spend hours upon hours of her time simply dancing. Dancing, however, isn't the only activity that allows her passionate and very animated personality to thrive, she also spends a considerable amount of time practicing theater. As she tends to be prone to dramatics, acting comes naturally to Montenegro, and boy does she love it when all eyes are on her, as she uses her talent to express herself. Often times, she'll even go as far as sneaking out to perform amongst her people, loving the rush it brings her. When she hasn't put herself towards bettering her acting or dancing, she'll often times be found painting and sculpting, cooking, or taking a well needed rest. As mentioned earlier, Montenegro is quite a fan of physical activity, and this statement is especially true when applied to sports. Her national sport, as well as her favorite, is water polo, in fact her national team is one of the top ranked teams in the world. Montenegro's best sport after water polo is basketball, and along with these two she also participates in football (soccer), as well as volleyball, and handball. Other sports she is involved in are boxing, judo, and karate, all of which she finds great for relieving stress and excess energy. 'Relationships' 'Serbia' Despite their recent separation, Montenegro and Serbia are still extremely close. Though the two tend to have quite a few falling outs, they always seem to bounce right back and act as though they had never argued in the first place. Montenegro, despite her better judgement, still has a few feelings for Serbia, but tries to keep them to herself, even though she always ends up flustered. 'Austria' Occupied by Austria-Hungary from 1916 to 1918, Montenegro has always had a strained relationship with Austria. During the short period she lived with him, the two almost always bickered, even over the pettiest things, most of which were a result of their clashing ideals and attitudes. As a result of their obstinate attitudes, the two of them would often leave their arguments unresolved and simply go about their lives as if nothing ever happened. More often than not Montenegro would sit and listen to Austria play music, occasionally accompanying him with her fife. As of late, their relationship has been cordial, and they rarely engage each other for anything outside of business. 'Germany' Being on opposing sides of both World War I and World War II, the two once had a high degree of animosity for each other. Due to their similar dedication to both their people and duties, the two have recently become quite good friends, in spite of their previous issues and contrasting personalities. 'Hungary' Hungary is very involved in Montenegro's economy and the two of them get along quite well, despite how turbulent the time they had spent at Austria's house was. 'North Italy' They have been great friends since the time of the Italian Renaissance and are very close. The two of them both love a good number of the same things and spend quite a bit of time together just goofing around doing things like singing, drawing, taking naps, cooking, and playing games together. 'South Italy' Romano and Montenegro have also known each other since around the Italian Renaissance, and are just as close as she and Veneziano are. Montenegro tends to drag Romano around to do things with her quite a bit and despite his unsociable behavior they tend to have a lot of fun together doing just about anything, not that he'd admit it. Montenegro has quite a crush on the foulmouthed Italian and spends a great deal of time doing things like cooking for him, or trying to impress him with her newest painting, when they aren't just lazing around or being dragged around by Veneziano. 'Russia' Russia and Montenegro are extremely close and have been the best of friends since he had recognized her as independent and declared himself a protector to her in 1710. Montenegro was a Russian ally in the Russo-Japanese War, World War I, and World War II. Even now, Russia plays a huge role in Montenegro's economy. The two spend a great deal of time together and get along swimmingly. The two of them do just about everything together and rarely does a day that they haven't spent time together go by. 'Ukraine' Though their economic ties were originally quite weak, they have more recently become closer friends and are currently working together to increase banking and economic cooperation, as well as combat money laundering, and human trafficking. Ukraine is currently assisting Montenegro in her plans for European integration. 'Belarus' Though the two haven't become too involved with each other yet, Montenegro looks up to Belarus and plans on becoming good friends with her. She agrees with Belarus on just about everything she says and tries hard to impress her, going out of her way to do so. 'Denmark' Denmark was assigned to be Montenegro's mentor through the Neighborhood Programme, and though his assistance was originally intended to focus solely on agricultural production, the two of them quickly became close friends. They often hang out together and cause mischief.